oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Summer
The Eternal Summer ( Eien no Natsu) is a family restaurant situated somewhere in the outskirts of Musutafu, Japan. It acts as a front, as well as a source of income, for the villain group The Organisation. It is the main settings in which ''Our Villain Organisation'' occurs, being the home base and headquarters of the villains. The restaurant itself has become quite the popular attraction for students from surrounding schools and universities thanks to its retro charm, friendly staff, and ready accessibility from most places - being neither too far away or too local from seemingly any position in the surrounding areas. This placement is, of course, a strategic one made by Nocturne for the Organisation's movements, but also serves to make the restaurant itself highly accessible by the civilian public. The restaurant runs as something in between a cafe, a restaurant, and a bar, creating somewhat of a unique atmosphere within it. Despite being all three types of establishment at once, the restaurant is able to run very successfully thanks to its staff, who are very adept at specific skills at the restaurant. The Eternal Summer opens twice per day, once for its morning hours from 9am until 2pm, and then closes until its evening hours from 5pm until the closing hour at 11pm. The bar is not open during morning hours, only during evening hours. General Information History The Eternal Summer had existed before Nocturne's arrival in Musutafu and was previously owned by a struggling businessman who could not keep the restaurant open due to personal reasons. Nocturne bought the restaurant from him and re-branded it to "The Eternal Summer", intending to use it as a front and hideout for what would eventually become the Organisation. Nocturne originally decided on the name "The Eternal Summer" as a placeholder, as he could not come up with a better name originally; the name, however, quickly stuck as the restaurant gained more employees, becoming the establishment's official and legal name. Structure and Premises The Eternal Summer is a family restaurant and has no immediate neighbours. Its position in Musutafu means it is a mostly remote place from the central city, but can still be accessed easily if one knows where it is. The restaurant itself resides in a two-storey building, the bottom floor making up the main floor of the restaurant, and the top floor serving as residential and personal space for the Organisation's members. A basement floor also exists, mostly for storage. Ground Floor The ground floor features the till and two bathrooms directly at the entrance to the restaurant. Seating options include booths and a large, open section with tables, as well as smaller tables lining the wall up to this section. The bar faces the kitchen, where Shoji can usually be found. A carpark is found outside the restaurant. Top Floor The rooms of each Organisation member can be found on the top floor, also featuring two bathrooms and Nocturne's personal office. Basement Floor The basement floor holds mostly cleaning products, through Nocturne intends to add additional features and faculties to the basement floor as the Organisation gains influence and notoriety in the criminal underworld. Keisuke Darashima also lives on the basement floor of his own volition, sleeping on a hammock he has strung between two pipes. The "Shed Out Back" The Eternal Summer also has an additional storage shed located behind the restaurant, but it is primarily used to store cooking utensils and food for actual restaurant-related functions. Category:Locations